


A Choice You Make

by serene_stars



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serene_stars/pseuds/serene_stars
Summary: The SkyWings and the MudWings always had a strong alliance. Even before the WSS, the two tribes were close knit.But how far back does that alliance go?Let me take you back to a time when the two tribes were on the edge of war. A time just after the Scorching. A darker time. A crueler time. A time in which the arranged marriage between two royals was the only way to save them.This is the story of Quagmire, the MudWing princess 5 years after the Scorching, and her marriage to Burning, the SkyWing prince in the same time. Burning is on a secret mission, but will it be interrupted as he finds himself held back by his own heart?Can the pair find it in their hearts to conjoin the tribes? Or is everything you’ve heard a lie?





	A Choice You Make

Flame rained from the sky, as a dragon shot a burst of fire into the night. It illuminated the sky in haunting orange light, swallowing the stars. The flame flickered out as the dragon closed her mouth.

The humungous orange beast crawled closer to the smaller dragon below her. Her crown slipped slightly as she tilted her head in a menacing way. Her mouth opened again, as she growled out a question to the other. “So you’re telling me,” she hissed, tongue flicking through her fangs. “That there’s no other way?” Her eyes were murderous.

“Y-yes, your majesty.” The other dragon stuttered, scrambling away from the base of the throne and the Queen’s putrid breath. “The MudWings are gathering for attack, building their army. I fear we’re on the edge of w-“

“Shut up, you blithering idiot!” The orange dragon, the Queen, snapped. “If they want war, they’ll get war.” She fixed the crown on her head, smoke hissing from her nostrils. 

“But Your Majesty,” The dragon was suddenly animated, standing tall and looking almost as fearsome as the Queen. Almost. “We cannot have more war! The soldiers are harldy healed as it is, and-“

“I don’t care!” She snapped, a tiny flame flickering from her nostrils. The other dragon was beginning to infuriate her, and she was getting tired of his backtalk. She was the Queen. Her word was law. If this lizard thought he had more authority than her, he was dead wrong. “You just assemble the soldiers. Now.”

“No!” He screeched. “I won’t do that to them!” The Queen growled deep in her throat. She swing her tail around, and cracked the other dragon over the head, simultanilusly shooting a burst of fire. The scorched form of the other fell limply to the ground.

The Queen slumped back in her thone, alone now with her thoughts. As she considered the other dragon’s point of view, she realized he was right. Perhaps if he hadn’t been such an annoying snail, she would have left him alive. Ah, it was too late now. The problem was back in her claws. She had to build an alliance with the MudWings.

But the Queen was too proud to come begging. She would rather conquer her enemies. So why not do both at once..

“Guard!” She called. A pale orange dragon stuck his snout into the room. “Fetch my son...” She hissed, her eyes glinting with cruelty. Those eyes flicked over to the dead dragon at the foot of the throne. “Oh, and we’re going to need a new general.” 


End file.
